Kaiden Bugster
Kaiden Bugster (voiced by Otoya Kawano) is the monster born from data of the samurai-themed video game, Giri Giri Chambara. As recorded by CR, Kaiden is part of the Mid Tier of Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle: alongside Vernier, Gatton and Poppy. The boss of the Genm Corp. game Giri Giri Chambara, the character of Kaiden was conceived by Kuroto Dan, the teenage son of Genm CEO Masamune Dan. As a Bugster, Kaiden's origin is traced to the Y2K bug, which left what would be known as the Bugster Virus on the younger Dan's computer shortly following New Year's 2000. Secretly incubating the virus by infecting the young Emu Hojo with it, Kuroto Dan would arrange for its matured form to be extracted by Michihiko Zaizen ten years later, using it to execute the Zero Day incident in the following year. Over five years after Zero Day, the Kaiden Bugster emerged from Detective Heiji Uesugi due to his stress at not being able to solve the case of Zero Day, which had caused the death of his son. Kaiden duels Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon and Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X in a sword fight, getting weakened by hits Drago Knight and Mighty Double Critical Strikes and retreating back inside of Heiji. He reemerges when Heiji again feels ashamed of his lack of progress on the case, fighting Brave Level 5 Full Dragon, but this time being defeated by a slash from Drago Knight Critical Strike. His debris are collected by Kuroto with the Gashacon Bugvisor. Kaiden was part of an perpetually reviving army of Bugsters which emerged in the real world as a result of Kuroto Dan's plot to revive in the Game World. This endless horde was held off by Kamen Riders Brave and Snipe, sharing the Gashat Gear Dual β and Hunter Gamer between each other, while Emu was sent from CR to the Game World to stop Dan. Ultimately, the Bugster horde was suddenly dissipated in an instant as the destruction of the Game World brought about by Kazuma Kenzaki thwarted Dan's ambition to revive. Advancing to Level 40, Kaiden emerged from Neironzu band member Shishido alongside Level 20 Motors and Level 40 Gatton. Engaged by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer, supported by Shishi Red, Kaiden and Gatton quickly fled, leaving Motors to be pacified. Confronted by the Kamen Riders at the Seito Stadium, Kaiden was engaged by Kamen Rider Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50, who destroyed him with the Bang Bang Critical Fire. Soon after, however, Kaiden was revived among all component Bugsters through the Gashacon Bugvisor by Parado as Kamen Rider Chronicle commenced. Serving as a boss within the Kamen Rider Chronicle game, Kaiden was defeated by the Ride-Player Nico Saiba, earning her the Gashatrophy of Giri Giri Chambara. As one of the component Bugsters of Kamen Rider Chronicle, Kaiden's power was channeled by the last boss Gamedeus, allowing him to skillfully slash his opponents as performed during his battle against Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer and Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer. Kaiden was one of four Bugster bosses that were summoned against the Kamen Riders by Masamune Dan once he became Super Gamedeus. They were eliminated with Gamedeus' virus by the vaccine spread through Doctor Mighty XX by Poppy Pipopapo's sacrifice. Kaiden acts like a highly skilled and well-seasoned samurai, challenging his opponents to sword duels while touting his own skill. Powers and Abilities * Swordsmanship Proficiency: As a boss character of Giri Giri Chambara, Kaiden possess tremendous skill in swordsmanship. His usage of Kaiden Sword-Pair implies him to be a practitioner of nitoryū. Arsenals * Kaiden Sword-Pair (カイデンスウォード・双 Kaiden Sōdo Sō): A pair of katana utilized by Kaiden. When any Collabos Bugsters utilized the power of Giri Giri Chambara, one of the Kaiden Sword is inherited to them as Collabo Sword. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Videogame Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters voiced by Otoya Kawano Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Kamen Rider villains